


Urban Myths

by pterawaters



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Triad Verse, Triadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison knows now, more than anyone else, how short life can be. She might as well go for the relationship she wants, even if it's a little unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Myths

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to Triad Verse, you can find more information [here](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/post/86154454124/triad-verse-faq).

When Allison was dying from her wounds, she thought it unacceptable that things between her and Scott had ended up so wrong. She loved Scott, and Scott loved her. Allison knew Isaac loved Scott as well, so it wasn’t like their relationship was the block preventing Allison and Scott from getting back together. Allison found she regretted breaking things off with Scott so completely.

And then she woke up.

Allison woke up and she had to live in a reality where Scott was with Kira.

As Allison recovered, Isaac kept by her side almost as much as her father. What surprised Allison was how often Scott came to visit as well. “You know,” Allison said to him, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and pushing to her feet without wincing for once, “I’m almost completely healed. You won’t have a reason to come visit me anymore.”

“Don’t say that.” Scott grinned, and the sight tore Allison’s heart to shreds. “I’m always going to be here for you.”

Allison fixed Scott with her best no-nonsense stare. “You won’t be. Not the way I want you to.”

Scott’s brows furrowed together for a moment before leaping back toward his hairline, eyes going wide. “Really?”

Nodding, Allison sighed. “You’re with Kira, and she’s amazing. I won’t ask you to hurt her like that. I love her too much.”

Eyes tilting sadly, Scott drew closer to Allison, putting his hand on her cheek. Allison shivered at the feel of Scott’s skin against hers. “And I love Isaac too much to ask you to hurt him.”

Allison chuckled sadly. “It’s too bad–” She cut herself short, the idea too outlandish to even say out loud.

“What’s too bad?” Scott asked, his expression insistent.

Shaking her head, Allison waved him off and turned away, pacing toward her desk. “It’s nothing. Silly.”

“I want to hear it, even if it is silly.”

Allison’s heart warmed with affection at Scott’s earnest concern. Under the weight of Scott’s calm presence, the idea slipped out of Allison’s mouth before she could stop it. “A-a tetrad. The four of us.”

“Oh–” Scott said shortly, the breath punching out of him, his brows even further up his forehead. “You mean you and Isaac  _and_  me and Kira? That’s–” Scott shook his head.

“Silly, I know.” Allison laughed nervously, reaching out and straightening the knick knacks on her desk. “Don’t tell them I–”

“Brilliant!” Scott cried. Allison looked back to see Scott grinning. “It’s brilliant. Such a good idea. I know Kira likes Isaac, and I’m sure I’ve seen Isaac checking out Kira.”

“Isaac checks out  _everyone_ ,” Allison pointed out, but now that Scott seemed to like her idea, Allison’s heart began pounding with the possibility. “But isn’t it weird?”

“Allison, I’m a werewolf.” Scott smirked. “And so is Isaac. Kira’s a kitsune. I think we’re beyond weird.”

Allison laughed and nodded. “True.”

~*~

Kira leaned over and whispered in Allison’s ear, “I feel like everyone’s looking at us.”

Allison looked up from her history book and scanned the library. There were more than a few people in the process of looking away from Allison when she saw them. “Ignore them. We have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Giggling and knocking against Allison’s shoulder, Kira replied, “Maybe they’re jealous they didn’t think of it.”

“Nah.” Allison marked her place in her book and leaned toward Kira, brushing their noses together. “They’re jealous that the boys and I get to make out with a gorgeous person like you and they don’t.”

Kira blushed, but grinned happily and kissed Allison quickly on the lips before returning to her own work. Allison wished Kira would kiss her more deeply, because she was still learning Kira’s kisses and wanted to know all of them. However, she didn’t want to get detention for making out on school grounds like Scott and Isaac had, so Allison bit her lip and kept the urge to herself. There was always after school and the “study” date the four of them had planned.

~*~

Melissa McCall got off her shift at seven in the evening, but she didn’t actually leave the hospital until quarter to eight, because she was the kind of nurse who had to make sure the hand off to the night shift went well for each and every one of her patients. When she got home, all she wanted to do was eat some take out, watch tv for half an hour, and go to sleep.

The scene she found in her living room meant she wasn’t going to get at least two of those things. Scott had his friends over. Kira was there, of course, but so were Allison and Isaac. Melissa wouldn’t have thought anything of it, but Stiles was curiously absent. Also, the last Melissa had heard, Allison and Isaac were going out. She didn’t understand, then, why they’d be sitting at opposite ends of the couch, with Allison’s arms around Kira and Isaac’s head in Scott’s lap.

If Melissa didn’t know better, she’d think…

Well, no. That was silly. It was just an urban myth that teenagers these days were getting themselves into unconventional relationships. Wasn’t it?


End file.
